Apollo's Fear
by imthekeptainnow
Summary: Find out why Apollo is afraid of heights and Klavier's reaction to the story, plus Emilie Gavin tries to help. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1: Heights

**Title:**** Apollo's Fear**

**Category:**** Phoenix Wright**

**Genre:**** Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Rating:**** T-M**

**Pairing:**** ApolloKlavier**

**Summary:**** Find out why Apollo is afraid of heights and Klavier's reaction to the story. Two-shot. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Apollo Justice or any of the characters. I only own this idea. **

Chapter 1: Heights

The wind howled against the ears of passers-by, their coats flapping behind them, their hats and umbrellas trying to run away with each other. The bridge was packed with cars and people trying to get out of the elements. In fact, they were engrossed in their own selfish need for warmth that they didn't hear a child's pleads or pay attention to the cackling bunch of kids standing at the edge.

If they would have, maybe someone could have stopped it …

"Please! Help me! ..." a child we know as Apollo Justice cried, pleaded, as he struggled to hang on.

All the kids did was laugh, watching him like he was part of some freaky, sick circus act.

Apollo Justice, orphan, age 6, parents unknown. There, over the side of the bridge, Justice was gripping the side of the railings. The wind blowing caused his body to hit the stone of the bridge as he swung, his hands were slipping, but he kept hanging on, the only thought on his mind was the fact that if he lost hold, he would fall 8 feet into the violent, crashing waves below.

But he couldn't.

The railings disappeared from his hand and Apollo felt his body drop, like a heavy stone. He tried to scream but couldn't as it lodged in his throat.

He continued to fall.


	2. Chapter 2: Lover's Reaction

**Title:**** Apollo's Fear**

**Category:**** Phoenix Wright**

**Genre:**** Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Rating:**** T-M**

**Pairing:**** ApolloKlavier**

**Summary:**** Find out why Apollo is afraid of heights and Klavier's reaction to the story. Two-shot.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Apollo Justice or any of it's characters. I only own this idea.**

Chapter 2: Lover's Reaction

Klavier stared at the love of his life with shock as he finished his traumatic story. He instantly regretted asking why Apollo was afraid of heights.

"Oh baby ..." he whispered in a caring way, pulling his love into a hug.

Apollo wrapped his arms around the blond prosecutors waist, burring his face in his chest. He sniffed a few times and allowed his tears of fear at reliving the memory he had tried so hard to suppress run down his face.

Klavier soothed (or attempted to) his boyfriend, whispering soft words to him and running his hand through the dark hair. He didn't even care that his designer silk shirt was being soiled.

Apollo pulled away abruptly, rubbing his eyes. "Sorry."

Klavier took Apollo's face in his hands and stroked his cheeks gently with his thumb. "Why are you sorry?"

"I ruined your new shirt." Apollo sniffed.

"Do you really think I care about my shirt more than you?" Klavier asked before pressing his lips to his lovers. Apollo responded instantly, pushing his body against Klavier's. Klavier moaned and ripped his lips away, breathing heavily. Apollo whimpered at the loss.

"Answer me this Herr Forehead." Klavier panted. Apollo nodded, distractedly, obviously not noticing the use of his annoying nickname.

"Who are the bastards that did that to you and where did they live?"


	3. Chapter 3: Emilie Tries To Help

Chapter 3: Emilie Tries to Help

Apollo choked a laugh through his sob, and smiled weakly at his love. "That's sweet of you but -"

"I'm being serious." Klavier spoke, rubbing his boyfriend's cheek. "I want to kill the bastards that put you through that."

Apollo couldn't help but let his smile widen at Klavier's caring threat.

"Mumie? Papa?"

The two males looked up to see Emilie Gavin, peeking through the doorway, her blue eyes showing her concern through the two dirty blond spikes that had fallen in front of her face, as per.

"Hello honey." Apollo smiled welcomely at his daughter. "How was your day with Tante Trucy?"

"It went well – I learnt a new magic trick. "Emilie spoke in her usual low, quiet voice, as she approached her Papa and placed herself in his lap, wrapping her small arms around his neck. "Are you okay Papa? You're schreien."

Apollo hugged Emilie close to him, resting his chin on the crown of her head. "I'm fine now Emilie, thanks to Mumie."

Emilie smiled at Klavier aka. Mumie and held her small hand out to him. He grinned in reply and grasped it, kissing her hand gently in his usual welcoming way.

"Good evening my Liebling ." he greeted against her hand, causing Emilie to giggle at his breath hitting her skin.

"Is Papa completely better Mumie?" Emilie asked concerned, her free hand hugging her Papa tighter.

"Yeah, he is." Klavier whispered, his free hand moving to grasp Apollo's one. "He just needed to let his feelings out is all."

"Are you sure?" Emilie asked suspiciously causing her parents to laugh. Apollo kissed his daughter's forehead and answered, "Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Thank you for caring though honey. Now, why don't you show us that magic trick that Tante Trucy taught you?"

Emilie's blue eyes sparkled at the words and jumped out of her father's lap, heading out the door, yelling that she had to go grab something.

Klavier and Apollo laughed together, slowly inching towards each other until they were in each other's embrace.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Klavier whispered. "The offer to kill them still stands."

Apollo laughed again. "No it's fine, or at I will be if Emilie doesn't bring out Mr. Hat."

Emilie ran into the room, a huge smile across her six year old, a small amount of sewed fabric in her hands. Klavier stared at the material, his face slightly pale, as Apollo attempted to place why he recognized it.

"Apollo, I think you're safe. Trucy didn't give her Mr. Hat." Klavier gulped, "She gave her … the magical underwear."

Realization dawned on Apollo's face as he watched his young daughter pull his brownish gold bracelet from the … panties.

Klavier anime sweat-dropped while Apollo put his face in his hands.

"Bloody panties." he cursed, "I can never escape them!"

Klavier's eyes darted between his love, who seemed to be wallowing in self pity, and his daughter, who was staring at her father with eyes that showed a mixture of confusion and hurt. As fast as anything, Klavier swept Emilie, magical underwear and all, into his arms.

Emilie giggled, forgetting her Papa's reaction, as Klavier rubbed his nose against hers.

"That was brilliant Emy!" he congratulated, "That was wonderful, but we better give Tante Trucy her magical panties back."

Emilie's face dropped as she pouted, huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "Why?"

"B-Because … what is Trucy going to do during her show? The magical panties are a big part of her show!" Klavier quickly explained.

_'That and I don't think it's very hygienic for Trucy to hand her panties down' _he added mentally.

"Okay but only because it would ruin the show." Emilie agreed, reluctantly.

Klavier smiled and kissed her forehead. "Good, now go put the, erm, magical panties in your bag, ready for tomorrow when we visit granddad's."

"Okay!" Emilie spoke in a low but excited voice – obviously about seeing her grandparents – as Klavier placed her on her feet. She ran out the door, the panties billowing behind her and Apollo's bracelet in the other.

"Is it gone?" Apollo asked, his voice muffled by the hands in front of his face.

Klavier chuckled before kneeling down in front of him and removing the hands from his face.

"Ja, the evil panties are gone." he muttered before kissing Apollo on the lips.

Apollo battled against his lover and, as per usual, won, taking over dominance of the kiss. Klavier's hands came around the back of Apollo's head and pulled their bodies closer together. Apollo ran his own hands through Klavier's blond hair, untwisting it, and he nibbled on his bottom lip. Klavier waited, anticipating the next action when -

"Eww! Mumie, why is Papa sucking your face off?" Emilie's voice met their ears, causing the two adults to pull away from each other, cheeks bright red.

"Scheibe! E-Emilie … eh, um, let's go watch TV okay?" Apollo stuttered before randomly changing the subject, thanking god her short attention span.

Emilie grinned. "Okay Papa! I'll wait for you!"

Apollo sighed in relief at not having to explain 'why he was sucking Mumie's face off' and glanced at the breathless Klavier.

"You should go to her." he panted.

Apollo nodded silently before standing up and giving Klavier a passionate kiss. They broke apart reluctantly and their gaze locked, before Apollo left the room.

Klavier's body relaxed instantly and he breathed heavily struggling to even out his breathing, which was proving harder than he thought.


End file.
